


Say Geronimo (and I'll be with you till bombs away)

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, Walking Dead
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Carol is a boss as per usual, Daryl has a few issues with what makes his sexual motor purr, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, reference to future use of pegging, references to future use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Geronimo (and I'll be with you till bombs away)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: Tumblr wanted Caryl anal. Clearly I need Jesus. Set post season 5, in the ASZ.
> 
> Warnings: *Contains: pwp, anal sex, prostate milking, fingering, adult language, establish relationship, reference to future use of sex toys/pegging (butt plugs, strap-ons,), Daryl having issues with what makes his sexual motor purr and Carol being a boss, as per usual. This is pure smut and I have no excuse for myself.

His dick is screaming abuse from where it's trapped between his belly and the sheets. Grinding down again and again as Carol chuffs a laugh into his hair and does that thing with her fingers again. The thing that makes his cheeks clench like an emotional tell. Hissing out a breath as she rings slick fingers around his entrance. Sloppy and teasing as the rim of his hole puffs up - red and swollen.

He knows because she's spent the last half an hour telling him. Telling him how tight and pretty he is. How someday she's going to keep him like this for hours. Slicked up and open, just for her. Plugged up so that she can strap on that pretty powder blue cock she found in that store a couple weeks ago and fuck him until he can't remember his god damn name.

It's insane and twisted. But none of that changes the fact that he wants it.

Oh Christ, he wants it so bad.

The best and worst part is that she knows it too.

Oh yeah, she knows.

She's inside him, he registers dully. Three fingers in and opening him up slowly - delicately. Like he was made of glass instead of steel. And maybe she's got a point because fuck- he wants to break. He wants it to hurt. It would make sense that way. It would give him a reason not to love it. Not to want it. Crave it. A reason not to smear the pre-cum drooling from the tip of his dick across the sheets of their bed. Choking on the life-blood of his own whimpers as he thinks about what it would feel like if she slicked herself up to the wrist and just sinks right into him.

He doesn't realize he's talking aloud until she kisses at the corners of his lips, soothing and affirming as she pets his flank and tells him how good he is. How good he's taking it. How wide he's opening up for her. How-

Her finger hooks inside him and he bites through his lower lip. Trickling blood, saliva and sweat down his chin as he comes in waves. Jerking and twisting like a wild animal trying to escape a trap as he claws at the sheets and a pool of wetness spreads across the mattress underneath him.

He's boneless for a smattering of seconds before he realizes she hasn't pulled out. That her fingers are still there, inside, ghosting across that overstimulated bundle of nerves every other stroke. His dick twitches as he looks behind him. Taking her in, as she stays crouched, just out of his reach. Blue eyes blown wide with arousal and something else. Something that blacks out the irises and makes her look like-

Oh.

She shows him her teeth when her finger brushes over the spot again. Coaxing his thighs wider as she presses down and worms a fourth finger in, killing him slowly with the softly burning stretch.

He shouldn't be able to get hard again. Not this fast. Not like this. Only he is and he thinks he might be having a heart attack because he is barely breathing. Hips hitching as he hiccups into the press.

"Carol, what-"

The words hurt coming up. Not to say. But to hear. Because that isn't his voice. It shouldn't be. It's an impostor's, shot through with vulnerability, desperation, need and half a dozen other emotions he doesn't know how to categorize and or even begin to deal with.

She doesn't stop though.

She knows him too well for that.

Instead she just keeps stroking him on the inside.

Pressing down on that same spot again and again.

Milking him.

He comes hard and dry with a rattling sob hissing between clenched teeth. Head buried so deep in the pillows that he doesn't so much as hear her come than he does feel it. Sensing the rippling of inner muscles pressing up against his ass. The way her fingers tense inside him, making him groan and spread out, limp across the sheets as she wilts down with him. Smearing sweat and her own slickness down the underside of his sack as his hole clenches around her fingers. Sucking and greedy like he could somehow keep her there even though he knows it would take a miracle for him to get anywhere close to hard as sleep rolls over them both.

He doesn't regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this in under an hour so, yeah. – This story is now complete.


End file.
